Finding true love
by Bering and Wells fan 13
Summary: Just and idea that came to me when i was reading swan queen fan fictions and watching youtube videos and had 17 again in my head. I realized i went a little to fast with chapter 6 so i rewrote it a litlle
1. The mission

Finding true love

Emma awoke early that morning at Mary Margret's house and went to go

shower. As she finished blow drying her hair she noticed that she didn't

look 28 she looked like she did when she was 13. She had no clue what was

happening to her but she knew one person who would the one who created

the dark curse not Regina but Mr. Gold but first she needed smaller clothes

and there was only one person who could help her so she headed off to find

Henry. When she saw him she ran as fast as her 13 year old legs could carry

her. "Hey Henry wait up I need your help." Henry turned and saw Emma but

did not recognize her though he was shocked that this girl knew his name so

he must have known her so he stopped and let her catch up. "Hey so you

know me but I don't think I know you can you remind me who you are?"

Emma's jaw dropped "Henry it's me Emma come on you can't tell me you

don't recognize me." Henry looked harder he saw his mom and was shocked

to say the least. "Emma what happened to you?" Emma looked at Henry and

he knew Mr. Gold was to blame for this so him and Emma went to confront

him and force him to fix this. When they walked through the door Mr. Gold

looked up and was not surprised to see Emma and Henry walk in. "Sherriff

Swan and Mayor Mills son how may I help you to?" Emma scoffed she

knew Gold liked playing games but she was not going to let him play this one "What happened to me I want answers and you are the only one that

knows what's going on." He nodded " yes Miss Swan I do you have been

changed and you have to find your true love in this body and convince them

they are your true love and when they kiss you your body will turn back to

you being 28 I have clothes for you Miss Swan good luck.


	2. Ultimate

Chapter 2

Emma was dressed in skinny jeans a blue button up t-shirt and her read

leather jacket. Her and Henry had to find out who Emma's true love is and

she found out a few days later "Henry there is only one person my true love

could be." Henry looked at his mom and smiled she finally figured it out

"who is its Emma?" She smiled "It's August who else could it be?" Henry

frowned that's not what he was thinking but his mom was so oblivious he

already knew that Emma's true love was his adoptive mom Regina he saw

how that looked at each other "Emma he is not the one it's no even a he it's

a she a girl is your true love trust me I know." Emma looked at him like he

had grown a third head "What is it Ruby please tell me it's not Ruby."

Henry sighed this was going to be hard to tell her "It's Regina Emma my

mom is your true love." Emma's jaw dropped how could Henry say that

Regina was her true love they hated each other but Emma had to trust her

son and that's what she planned on doing. So at the end Emma drooped of

Henry but did not let the Mayor see her she did not want her to find out

what had happened to her she would have to wait so that night there was a

karaoke night and it was solos and Henry convinced Regina to go. So that

night Emma did her song "Ultimate" by: Lindsay Lohan

You're the kind of friend

Who always bends when I'm broken

Like remember when you took my heart

And put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys

But now it's over let me tell you

Why I'm through I found someone new

Who's just like you your it you're the ultimate

It's automatic I'm sure of it no lie

So don't even try to tell me that your not

The one cause I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you your it you're the ultimate you

You're the kind of girl who's hands and mind

Send shivers up and down my spine

I wanna do to you what you do to me

You're the kind of girl that blows my mind

But now it's my turn you've been right

In front of me everything I need

Why didn't I see your it

You're the ultimate it's automatic

I'm sure of it no lie so don't even

Try to tell me that your not the one

Cause I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you your it

You're the ultimate you

your it you're the ultimate

It's automatic I'm sure of it no lie

So don't even try to tell me that your not

The one

you your it you're the ultimate

It's automatic I'm sure of it no lie

So don't even try to tell me that your not

The one cause I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you your it you're the ultimate you

your it you're the ultimate you

Everyone cheered except Regina she was awestruck and ran out of the diner

after Emma looked at her through that whole song Emma now knew this

was going to be a lot more difficult then she first thought


	3. Parent time

Chapter 3

Emma walked out of the diner and headed home she needed to tell her mom

and dad what had happened and hoped they would be able to help her and

Henry to figure out how to break this curse. When she caught home Mary

Margret was sitting in the living room watching TV when she looked up she

saw her daughters eyes and instantly knew that the little 13 year old was

Emma. "Emma dear god! What happened to you ?" Emma didn't know what

to say she didn't know how to explain to her mom what happened it was a

long story and she didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to her mom so

she just sat down and tried to think. "Mary Margret I don't know what

happened Mr. Gold told me I had been changed to find my true love and

after they kiss me I would change back and according to Henry Regina is

my true love how is that even possible she hates me we both hate each other

where's David he needs to know about this to he is my father." Mary

Margret nodded she knew they had to find David and tell him what

happened to see is he could help his daughter his wife and his grandson. So

Mary Margret and Emma headed off to go find David and tell him what

happened so when they showed up the ran up to the door and kept knocking

until David answered. When he did he looked at Mary Margret then looked

at the little girl next to him and just by looking at her he knew that was his daughter. "Emma oh my god please tell me this has nothing to do with

magic." "Everything is this world has to do with magic you know that

David." Mary Margret sighed "We have to help her." David knew she was

right so they went to get Henry and start working on a plan.


	4. Regina dosen't beleive

Chapter 4

Emma and her parents headed over to the Mayor's house to pick up Henry

and work on their mission. They had to convince Regina to fall in love with

a 13 year old Emma. Henry knew Regina loved Emma but her mom didn't

know that Emma had been changed into a 13 year old. Henry knew only one

way to explain that. "Mom I have something to tell you" Henry spoke up

one night during dinner. "Ok Henry what is it are you all right." Regina was

deeply worried for the only boy in her life who meant anything. "Mom

Emma has been changed into a thirteen year old." Regina's jaw dropped she

could not believe it Emma Swan thirteen the women she love was now a

teenager so the one who sang to her was Emma oh my god. The Mayor ran

out and headed to Mary Margret's house to see for herself if it was true if so

she needed to find a way to fix this she just didn't know how. "Regina what

a surprise." Regina pushed her way into the house and was looking around

for Emma but she couldn't find her "where is Emma Henry told me what

happened." Mary Margret was not going to let Regina intimidate her like

she used to. "She is with her father now get out of my house I will let Emma

know you stopped by good day Regina." Regina drove back home in a state

of shock how could she believe Henry he was probaly just playing with her

Emma could not be thirteen again she just saw her yesterday and she was

still 28 so Henry had a lot of explaining to do when she got home and he

came home form school


	5. Emma shows proof

Chapter 5

As Mary Margret was about to leave Emma came down the stairs. "Hey I

heard you talking who was here?" Mary Margret did not want to stress out

her daughter but she knew she couldn't lie to Emma. "It was Regina she

wanted to talk to you I told her you were with your dad." Emma breathed a

sigh of relief she did not want Regina to see her like this but she had to

show Regina the truth but Mary Margret stopped her. "Think about this

Emma she dosen't need another reason to forbid you from seeing Henry if

she sees you like this you give her another reason." Emma knew her mom

was right but Regina deserved to know the truth Emma was in love with her

and she had to show her so that Regina would know it was her and she

would somehow be able to make Regina fall in love with her so Emma

pushed past her mom called her dad and had him drive her to Regina's

house so she could talk to her. When she showed up she spent a few hours

sitting in the car with her dad. "You ok do you want me to take you back

home?" "No dad I'm fine I just don't know how she is going to react to

seeing me like this you know what she's like." David sighed he knew what

Madam Mayor was like and he wanted to help his daughter best he could he

just didn't know what to say to her. She opened the door and got out of the

car and headed up to Regina's front steps and knocked on the door. Regina

opened the door looked down and saw Emma. "Regina hello it's good to see

you." "Hello Miss Swan please come in." David sat there and saw his

daughter walk inside he prayed to god she would come out alive then drove

off to go home.


	6. Emma and Regina make a deal

Chapter 6

Emma was standing in the Mayor's house and she had only stepped foot in

that house when she first met the Mayor and when she was about to leave

Story Brooke and now was the third time she had. "This place looks a lot

bigger in the eyes of a thirteen year old." Regina laughed of course it would

look bigger if someone were younger. "Well Ms. Swan you are younger so it

may look bigger when she first stepped foot in my house you were twenty-

eight so Henry wasn't playing with me." "Nope he was telling you the truth

Regina I am thirteen again I don't know what happened I woke up one

morning and I was this small again." Regina looked at a younger version of

Emma and it just felt weird talking to her when she was this tiny she was

used to seeing a twenty eight year old women. "How is that even possible

Emma there is no way you can be a teenager again unless it was done by

magic which would make sense I'm guessing Mr. Gold had something to do

with this would I be guessing correctly?" Emma's eyes widening told

Regina how spot on she was about who's was responsible for this. "Yeah it

was him who else could it be?" Regina had dealt with enough from Mr.

Gold she did not want to have to deal with anymore of his games and tricks

all he did was mess with people and Regina was going to make sure she

stopped him and demanded he fix it but she would do that after Emma left.

Emma looked around and Regina knew who she was looking for "Henry

isn't back from school yet he will be home soon or he should be." Emma

nodded and went to sit down. Emma looked at Regina she seemed like she

was doing well even though she was still afraid of something happening to

her but having Henry with her and having Mary Margret understand why

she did what she did she was protected thanks to the one person who ruined

her life. "So Emma look Henry loves you there is no doubt about that I just

don't want him to leave the house with you. It is nothing personal I just

don't want him to get hurt your are not and adult at least your body is not an

adult body I'm not sure about your mind but I would like Henry to be safe.

You understand don't you?" Emma nodded showing Regina that she

understood and asked Regina to let Henry know she came by Regina

agggred to tell him and Emma left and headed home.


	7. alone

Chapter 7

Emma called her dad to come pick her up and take her home. When she got

home her mom was waiting for her and she knew she was in trouble.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick I had to call around just to

find you?" Emma sighed she should have known her mom would blow a

gasket "Mom I was at Regina's get off my back I'm just trying to fix things

and trust me she is still allowing me to see Henry so you don't need to

worry." Mary Margret was shocked to say the least her daughter have never

spoken to her that way. "How dare you talk to me that way I am your mother

go up to your room now!" Emma looked at her mother and tears built up in

her eyes and ran upstairs. Back at the Mayor's house Regina was sitting in

the living room thinking about none other than on Emma Swan and she

wished Emma had stayed. Emma was upstairs looking through Henry's

book and stopped on a picture of Regina and read what it said about her. As

Regina sat a song popped into her head and she started singing it

Regina: I hear the ticking of the clock

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow

I hope that it won't end though alone

Till now I always got by on my own

Then Emma had the same song stuck and her head and she started singing

the chorus while Regina sang it as well.

Both: I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

Emma: you don't know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight

Both: you don't know how long I have waited

And I was gonna tell you tonight

Regina: but the secret is still my own

Emma: oh and my love for you is still unknown

Both: alone

Regina: ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

Emma: ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

Till now I always got by on my own

Both: I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

Emma: how do I get you alone

Regina: how do I get you alone

Emma: How do I get you

Both: alone, alone

That night Emma and Regina both fell asleep in their separate homes with

smiles on their faces


	8. is Regina the one

Chapter 8

A/N: I don't know if anyone bothered to look but I changed the ending of chapter six I thought I put in I love you to fast so if you haven't read the rewrite an you want to just go to the end of chapter six now on with the story.

Emma awoke early that morning and left the house early to go see Mr. Gold.

As she entered the shop Mr. Gold was surprised to say the least. "Ms. Swan

good to see you. How may I help you today?" Emma did not know why she

came to him it just seemed like he was the only person she could trust not to

judge her. "I think I may have fallen in love with Regina is she the one I

should be looking for please I need your help." Mr. Gold knew that Regina

was the one Emma was destined to be with but he couldn't tell her that. "I'm

sorry Ms. Swan that is for me to know and for you to find out." Emma

walked out she got no help from him so she went to her dad hoping that he

could help her. When she got there her dad opened the door. "Emma what's

going on what are you doing here is your mom alright?" Emma looked at

her dad then registered what he had just asked her she shook her head "No

dad mom's fine it's about me that's what I'm her to talk to you about I need

you to promise me you won't judge me because I know mom would." James

chuckled he had never seen his daughter this riled up before when he saw

the expression on her face he stopped laughing "Yes Emma I promise

whatever you tell me I will not judge you if you remember I am not your

Mother." Emma nodded she knew her dad was right but she was still

nervous about telling him how she felt. "Dad I think I have fallen in love

with Regina now before you say anything just hear me out Regina is not as

evil as you seem to think she is I love her and I want to be with her but I

know for a fact she would never love me that way and I need her to break

this spell and turn me back to being twenty-eight and I don't know what to

do dad" James was shocked but knew that his daughter would not lie to him.

"Well Emma you can't really tell her so why don't you make some moves

see how she responds I'm pretty sure you will find out what you need to

do." Emma said than you to her dad and left she thought about what he said

and decide to try his suggestion tomorrow morning on Mayor Mills she was

going to get her if it was the last thing she ever did.


	9. the plan backfired kinda

Chapter 9

Emma was ready to set her plan on motion if it really was a plan. She was

walking towards the Mayor's mansion and knocked on her door. "Hello Ms.

Swan what a surprise please come in Henry will be home soon." Emma

walked in and sat down to wait for her son to come home. "I'm actually not

here for Henry I wanted to talk to you." Regina looked at Emma and she

saw a spark in her eyes but she decided not to mention anything she thought

she was just seeing things or seeing what she wanted to see. "Ms. Swan why

on earth would you want to see me." Emma really did not want to explain

this to Regina but she didn't have much of a choice. "Well you and I need to

call a truce for Henry's sake I mean you and I fighting might upset him and I

don't want Henry to be upset I want him to know that he can have both of

his mothers in his life you know." Emma then reached out to hold Regina's

hand as their hand touched Regina felt a shock go through her body she had

not felt that way since her mother had killed her first love Daniel. Regina

knew now that what she felt was real she had fallen head over heels in love

with Emma Swan and she could no longer deny it but now she wanted to

know if Emma felt the same way about her so she would have to flirt right

back with Emma like Emma was doing with her. "Yes Ms. Swan I

completely understand what you are talking about. Regina got up and went

to sit next to Emma and put her arm around Emma's shoulders and grabbed

Emma's hand and Emma knew what Regina was trying to do. She was

turning her plan back on her so she would need to amp it up a bit but still

not try to make Regina uncomfortable so she grabbed Regina's hand placed

a small chaste kiss on it and left the house and left the Mayor very confused

but also whole the rest of her heart was filling up for what it had been

waiting for her whole life the love of another person. Right now Regina

didn't care who it was even if it was Emma Swan all she cared about was

that she was loved and happy she would deal with the shock later. "I love

you Emma" Regina whispered as she watched Emma walk away from her

front door.


	10. Hello old friend

Chapter 10

Emma was walking down the street and was not paying attention and she ran

right into an old friend but he did not seem to notice her. "Jefferson oh my god it

has been forever where have you been?" Jefferson looked down and saw a little

girl he thought it might have been his daughter but she never called him by his

name she always called him daddy. "Uh hi I don't think I recognize you or know

you at least can you jog my memory?" Emma then remembered she did not look

like she was twenty eight. "Oh Jefferson I totally forgot it's me Emma look if you

don't believe me ask me something only Emma would know." Jefferson looked at

her and saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth and Jefferson laughed and

could not believe his eyes one of his best friend's right in front of him looking like

a young teenager. "What the hell happened to you when did this happen." "A few

days ago Jefferson please let's got to my house we can talk there don't worry my

mom knows what happened and I think she is with my dad right now so the house

should be empty." As they were walking Jefferson in her talked like old times but

it felt weird to him he had never thought he would see her again and here she

was right in front of him but she didn't look like Emma but he would just have to

get used to that. "Here we are my place come on in if my mom asks I'll just tell

her you are and old friend form Boston I'm sure she will not have a problem with

that. So what have you been up to the last time I saw you was when I had a night

off and we went out for drinks when I was still twenty eight." "Not much you

know same old I haven't really done anything new but I have missed you it has

been two whole years you don't call you don't write what the hell have you been

up to! Ignoring one of your friends you have no right to act all casual I am so upset

with you I held it in public but now I have to let it out you could have done

something to let me know you were ok and you don't bother to say anything or

do anything I was worried sick about you!" She could tell that Jefferson was not

happy and she regretted not talking to Jefferson but she had to keep him out of

the loop for a while. "Jefferson I have something I need to talk to you about." As

Jefferson told her to proceed she breathed in a deep breath and started to tell

him about Regina.

A/N: I know Jefferson has lived his whole life in Story Brooke but after I read that Jennifer is dating Sebastian Stan the guy that plays Jefferson I just had to put him in the story let me know if you want me to keep him in the story.


	11. why jefferson

Chapter 11

As soon as Emma had told Jefferson about her crush on Regina he formed a

plan in his head he was going to help Emma and Regina admit their feelings

for each other so that day he went to go talk to Regina. Jefferson walked up

to the door he knocked then waited for Regina to open the door. "Hello

Mayor Mills I am Jefferson a friend of Emma's may I speak with you?" "Of

course please Jefferson come in any friend of Emma's is welcomed what

may I help you with?" Jefferson looked at Regina and thought that she was

what Emma wanted and needed someone to love her and care for her the

way his friends and himself cared for her. "I see that you may have feelings

for Emma it's plain to see on your face I could see it when I said her name I

think you should tell her see if she might possibly feel the same way about

you." Regina thought he was being redicouls Emma could never feel the

same way Regina did about her no matter how bad she wished it would

happen it never ever will. "I'm sorry but I can't do that Emma would never

love me it's ludicrous to even suggest it can you understand where I am

coming from I'm sure that Emma already had feelings for someone her in

Story Brooke and I'm sad to say it's not me." Jefferson knew this

conversation was going to take a lot longer then he had first thought so he

had to tell Regina the whole story of what Emma had said to him and as he told her Regina's eyes widened and widened and Jefferson continued with

what he was doing. Emma was walking towards the Mayor's home to see

Regina as she got closer she saw Jefferson's car and her heart broke she

could not believe after everything her and Jefferson had been thourgh

together that he would do this to her she ran back to Mary Margret's house

ran upstairs and cried her eyes out. When Jefferson headed back to meet up

with Emma she was furious with him. "Jefferson how could you do this to

me after everything we have been through together and you try to separate

me form the one women I love I hate you." Jefferson looked at her

bewildered "Emma I'm so sorry she's just so perfect and so gorgeous I

couldn't help myself I'm sorry I'll leave I should have never came I hope

you can forgive me someday good bye Emma."

A/N: ok hate me if you want to it helps with the story I promise everything will be explained in the next chapter just please don't kill me I promise Emma and Regina will end up together


	12. My happ ending

Chapter 12

Jefferson ran out of the apartment knowing Emma wasn't happy and he knew he was the cause for it though he did nothing. He knew that Emma was going to go after Regina next so he had to go and warn her before something happened. He ran to the Mayor's house and burst right through the door and looked around trying to find Regina. When Regina heard the door open she looked up and was shocked to see Jefferson. " Jefferson what a surprise what's worng you look abouselutly terrified." Jefferson was out of breath but he tried to speak clearly "Emma… she thinks….. Something happened….. Between you and I she is coming her to confront you about it." As Jefferson was about to explain Emma came in she lloked to Jefferson then Regina "You OUT you SIT." so Jefferson left and Regina sat down. "Emma dear it is so nice to see you." Emma scoffed "Don't give me any of that it's so nice to see you crap I know what you did." Regina was clearly confused "I have to say dear I have no idea what your talking about." "I figured you would deny it whatever I'm outta here." As Emma was walking away Henry ran out and tried to stop her. "Emma nothing happened between my mom and that guy I promise you that." Emma just pulled away and continued walking until she heard Regina's voice.

Let's talk this over

It's not like were dead

Was it something I did

Was it something you said

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high on such a breakable thread

Emma decide to join in because the next few lines explained how you felt at that exact moment

Emma: You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Both: you were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

She was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending

everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending

At this Emma walked away and went home to think if her and Regina's relationship was going to work out and if they would be able to be together

so she could go back to being 28.

A/N: Hey readers sorry it took me so long to update I am taking care of my aunts dog and he is very young and hasn't learned a lot so I had to convince my mom to keep and eye on him I don't have an idea yet for my next chapter but I will update when I do. The song I used is "My Happy Ending" by: Avril Lavinge hope you enjoy the chapter let me know what you think.


	13. forgivness leads to friendship

Chapter 13

Regina was shocked she really had no clue what Emma was talking about

and she needed to find out what Emma had thought happened and she knew

there was only one person who could answer that. She got into her car and

drove straight to Granny's to find Jefferson and see what the hell was going

on. She stormed into the inn and caught Jefferson just before he left. "Ok

spill it what is Emma so upset about." Jefferson sighed "She saw my car by

your house when she was going to see you and she thinks something

happened between us and I kinda didn't deny it so she believes it's true."

Regina could not believe her ears she had not seen in Emma since the fight

and it was driving her crazy so she drove to the Sherriff's office to talk to

Emma and see what the hell was going on. As she walked in she saw Emma

sitting their with her eyes closed and with her feet up she looked like she

had just had a hard day at work. "Emma we need to talk." Emma opened her

eyes and could not believe Regina was standing there demanding to talk to

her. "I want nothing to do with you why are you even here I have no interest

in what you need to say so just leave ok." Regina walked closer to Emma's

desk and knocked her feet off there and sat in front of her. "Look Emma

whatever you think happened between Jefferson and I never happened. I

would never hurt you like that I would never hurt a friend. You are one of my best friends and Henry's birth mother I can't have you hating me like

you do it not only hurts you and I but it hurts our son. Henry could not live

without you he couldn't stand it." Emma knew she was right so she decided

to believe what Regina told her and to go back to being friends but it hurt

her that Regina did not feel the same way about her as she did about Regina.


	14. The truth comes out

Chapter 14

After Regina left the station Emma felt confused she thought Regina felt the

same way she felt foolish for thinking that Regina could love her. As soon

as Emma came to Story Brooke Regina hated her but then why did Regina

come to explain what had went on between Jefferson and herself. Emma

knew Regina wanted to be her friend but Emma wanted more than that. She

went home to sleep on it and figure out something in the morning. That

night Henry had gone to sleepover at a friends house so Regina went to a

bar to have a drink to take the edge off. When she walked into the bar the

one person she did not expect to see was Ruby and she came up to Regina

when she saw her. "Mayor Mills what a surprise I never thought I'd see you

here at the diner of course but at a bar it's good to see you." Regina smiled

at Ruby she had grown to like her. "Hello Ruby what are you doing here

shouldn't you be with your grandmother." Ruby smiled at Regina then went

to go get a drink for her and then they began talking "Well I am

moonlighting as a bartender to make some extra cash we aren't getting a lot

of costumers at the inn August is probaly the only one." Regina nodded

showing she understood "Ah I see well can I speak with you about

Something I don't know who else to talk to?" Ruby sat there and listened to

Regina go on about what had happened to Emma and how she had fallen madly in love with her. As Regina left Ruby would need to talk to Emma

tomorrow and find out if she felt the same way about Regina as Regina felt

about her. So the next morning as Emma walked in Ruby spotted her

instantly and went to go speak with her like every other morning. "Hey Ems

you will never guess who I saw at the bar last night." That pricked Emma's

interest "Really who did you see?" "The Mayor of our wonderful town she

walked in and I was shocked." Emma's eyes winded what was Regina doing

at a bar in the first place that didn't seem like her at all it really wasn't her

scene. "Really I wonder what she was doing there. Ruby I need to tell you

something about Regina if you see her again please do not tell her what I am

about to tell you I am in love with Regina I am deeply in love with her head

over heels for her and I don't think she loves me." "Don't worry Ems I

won't tell her your secret is safe with me." Ruby turned to help other

costumers and a smirk crawled on her face.


	15. it girl

Chapter 15

A/N: ok I have Jason derulo's song It Girl stuck in my head so I am putting it in this chapter I was going to wait but I can get it out of my head I'm sorry.

Well Ruby knew that Emma loved Regina and Regina loved Emma now she

just had to get them to admit they loved each other so she had a plan. She

knew Emma was going to be at work today so she called the boys and told

them to head to the Sherriff's station with Graham and convince Emma to

do a little performance for the people of Story Brooke and get Regina to go.

She told the boys what song she wanted Emma to do and the boys agggred

and they went to get Emma. When they walked in the first person Emma

saw was her dad. "Hey dad, guys, what are you doing here?" "Well Emmster

we wanted to do a little music for the people of Story Brooke and since you

have an amazing voice we want you to sing it for us." Emma was shocked

that they thought she could sing so she decided to do it so the were outside

and ready so they started.

James: (whistling)

Emma: oh yeah(x2)

I've been looking under rocks

And breaking locks tryna find you

I've been like maniac insomniac

5 steps behind ya

Tell them other girls they can hit the exit

Check please…

Cause I finally find the girl of … my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award

That's how much you mean to me

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like…

Oh oh oh oh (X2)

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like…

Oh oh oh oh (X2)

Let me play it loud

Regina was walking down the street with Henry when Ruby pulled her

toward the Sherriff's station. "The boys and Emma are doing a performance

for the people you need to see this." Regina became curious so she allowed

Ruby to drag her there.

You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin them dead

Drooping like flies around you

If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping your about to

Tell them other guys thy can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're… love drunk

Like a TV show playing reruns

Every chance I get

I'ma turn you on

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like…

Oh oh oh oh (X2)

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like…

Oh oh oh oh (X2)

Let me play it loud

Can't seem to stop you from… running, running

Through my , through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

Til I make you mine, mine

You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl

You're my greatest hit girl

Just say this is it girl…

Hey baby…

Don't you know you're my it girl

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like…

Oh oh oh oh (X2)

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like…

Oh oh oh oh (X2)

Let me play it loud

Let me here you singing like…

Oh oh oh oh (X2)

Everybody in the crowd

Let me here you singing like

This is it girl

Regina was awestruck she screamed from the back of the crowd "Emma I

love you!" Then ran off as soon as Emma heard that she looked around

trying to figure out where it came from she didn't know but she couldn't

wait to tell Regina.


	16. no why

Chapter 16

As Emma ran to Regina's house she could not wait to tell her what had

happened on the street. As Emma arrived she burst through the door without

warning and found Regina in her home office. "Regina you should have

been out on the street today and me and the guys sang and we had a huge

crowd of people watching us and someone said they loved me if I could find

out who it was I may find my true love." Regina looked up "Miss Swan

what do you need?" Emma was awestruck Regina addressed her just like

she had not heard a word she said. "Regina what's going on your acting like

I offended you if I did something worng please tell me so I don't end up

doing it again" Regina could not believe Emma could not see the way she

really felt about her. "Emma the voice on the street did it sound at all

familiar to you?" As she thought about it Emma did notice the voice but she

could not pick up who's voice it was and it was driving her crazy she

needed to know who this person was and she was going crazy then when

she looked at Regina and remembered the way her voice sounded she now

knew Regina was the one who had told her she loved her. Was Henry right?

Was Regina Mills mayor of Story Brooke really her true love or was she

going insane? She wasn't the Mad Hatter she knew Jefferson fit that bill

better but Emma did not want to believe this was really happening she had to be dreaming this couldn't be true. "Miss Swan it was me I was the one

who yelled out that I love you. It's true Emma I am deeply in love with you

there is no doubt in my mind that you are my one true love and I am yours

please don't fight the way you feel about me you must feel the same. Emma

walked towards Regina and lifted her up from her chair. "Regina I do love

you there is no doubt what so ever in my mind I love you so much." As

Emma finished telling Regina she grabbed Emma by her neck and her lips

connected with hers and a moan escaped Emma's throat Regina was getting

completely turned on by Emma. "You are mine Emma this curse will break

soon enough." Emma knew she was right but she didn't want this thing

between her and Regina to start like this. " Let's take this to a more

appropriate venue." That's when Regina shot up and awoke. She could not

believe it that was all a dream she needed to talk to Emma no matter what it

took she needed to figure out what was going on.


	17. why Regina is the way she is

Chapter 17

A/N: people have been telling me my format is screwed up I can't fix it I've tried I don't know why but fan fiction screws up my format so I'm sorry I wish I could fix it.

As Regina was coming home from work Emma ran into her house. "Regina

you will not believe what happened today. Me and most of the boys were

singing and we had a huge crowd watching us it was so fun and amazing.

Oh and someone told me they loved me that could be my true love I have to

find out who that is." Regina could not believe Emma was so oblivious to

the fact that it was her. "Miss Swan you are unlovable no one could love

you look at you. To me you are not attractive enough for anyone man or

woman to love you maybe if you changed your appearance it would be more

believable." Emma saw red "unlovable look who's talking. You are the most

unlovable person I ever met you have a terrible attitude, you don't care for

anyone but yourself and you don't care about Henry as much as I do. You

never had love you can't even get it. So Madam Mayor tell me what the hell

do you know about love?" Regina had had enough she was done with Emma

acting just like Snow did when she got older. "I had love Miss Swan until

your mother destroyed I was to be wed to Snow's father for saving her I did

not want to marry him I wanted to marry Daniel the stable boy that worked

for my family he was my one true love. Your mother as a young child once caught the two of us together she had promised not to tell my mother about

the two of us. Your mother though told my mother and as he and I were

about to run off and get married my mother showed up and tore his heart out

I lost the man I loved because of your mother. So you have no right to tell

me I know nothing about love!" Emma was shocked she could not believe

any of this happened to Regina she walked over and pulled Regina into her

arms. "I'm so sorry Regina I had no idea is that why you did all this to get

back at my mother she was a child Regina she didn't know better." Regina

knew Emma was right but it still hurt her she deeply loved Daniel like no

other man on this planet or in this world. "I know Emma but it still hurt

what if I never find true love like him again he was the only man who ever

loved me and I don't think anyone else could ever love me like he did."

"Regina I promise you will find your true love." Emma pulled away and

looked into Regina's eyes as they inched closer together Emma let go of

Regina "I have to go it's late I'll come by tomorrow maybe the three of us

can spend the day together goodbye Regina." Regina watched Emma go

"Goodbye my love I will see you tomorrow." After Regina realized what she

said she now realized she could not deny that she love Emma the same way

that she had loved Daniel


	18. Emma or the man

Chapter 18

Regina's mind was racing she didn't know why she felt the way she did about

Emma. On one hand she still had feeling for Daniel but on the other she started

having feelings for Emma. Regina had to go out and get some air so she left and

started walking toward Granny's diner. She walked in and sat down when Ruby

spotted her. She wanted to know why Regina looked sad "Hey Regina why the

long face?" Regina looked up at Ruby and she knew something must have

happened with Emma so Ruby tried her best to comfort Regina but whatever she

did seemed to not work. As Regina was on her last drink a young man came in and

went to sit down next to her. "Excuse me miss is this seat taken." Regina looked

up and motioned for the man to take the seat as he sat down Regina and him

began talking. "I'm new in town and I needed to have something to eat and had

to stop at this diner. May I ask who you are?" Regina thought he seemed kind

enough so he was no threat to her. "I'm Regina Mills I am the mayor of this town

and I never see new people come in. Are you just passing through? The man

shook his head "No I am actually looking for someone but I am not sure where

they are. I'm Danny by the way it was very nice to meet you Mayor Mills I hope to

see you around." He smiled at her then walked away Regina could not understand

why this man seemed familiar to her then she realized he was a lot like Daniel he

talked the same way and even smiled like he did but she knew it was impossible.

There was no way this man could be Daniel he had been killed by her mother he

couldn't be alive Regina knew that if she believed he was alive that her heart

would be broken all over again she decided to talk to Emma first maybe help her

and see if Regina should take a chance with this new guy but she knew that Emma

would be asleep by now but she called her anyway. After a few rings Emma

picked up. "Emma it's Regina I know you may be asleep but I need to take to

you." Emma got up and walked to the Mayor's house and as soon as she arrived

Regina pulled her in the house. "Hey Regina what's going on you sounded worried

are you all right?" Regina ignored Emma's question and just told her what she

wanted to say "Emma I met someone." Emma smiled she was happy that Regina

met someone who could help her through everything "Really Regina that is

amazing." Regina nodded "Yes Emma but he reminds me so much of Daniel."

Emma frowned she knew she was screwed. "Oh."

A/N: Danny is my creation I needed him in the story you will understand why as the chapters go on hope you enjoy.


	19. brokenhearted girl

Chapter 19

A/N: this is kinda a filler chapter I am going to post this one and chapter 20 so just letting you guys know this one is going to have a song because I need to write something to have the next chapter make sense.

Emma was done she was thrown away like she was useless at least that's

how it felt. Regina had just met someone that reminded her of her one true

love and Emma now knew this curse would never break. Regina was her

true love but now that this guy showed up Emma had no chance with her.

Emma was torn she couldn't see Henry without having to see Regina and

she couldn't handle that so she went home content to cry herself to sleep.

She got home hooked up her ipod and went to go shower as she got in a

song that described how she felt started playing on her ipod and she sang

along.

Your everything I thought you never were

And nothing like I thought you could have been

But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?

You're the only one I wish I could forget

The only one I love to not forgive

And though you break my heart, you're the only one

And though there are time when I hate you

Cause I can't erase

The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face

And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say

I know I'll be there at the end of the day

Chorus:

I don't wanna be without you babe

I don't wanna a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without you babe

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way no, no

I don't wanna a broken- heart

I don't wanna play the broken- hearted girl

No, No, No broken - hearted girl

There's something that I feel I need to say

But up til now I've always been afraid the you would never come around

And still I wanna put this out

You say you've got the most respect for me

But sometimes I fell your not deserving me

And still, your in my heart

But you're the only one

And yes, there are times when I hate you but I don't complain

Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away

Oh, but now I don't hate you

I'm happy to say

That I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe

I don't wanna a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without you babe

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way no, no

I don't wanna a broken- heart

I don't wanna play the broken- hearted girl

No, No, No broken - hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be

I'm living in a world that's all about you and me

Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free

To spread my wings and fly away

Away with you…..

I don't wanna be without my baby

I don't wanna a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without my baby

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way no, no

I don't wanna a broken- heart

I don't wanna play the broken- hearted girl

No, No, No broken - hearted girl

Broken- hearted girl

No, No, No broken - hearted girl

No broken- hearted girl

Emma finally let the tears fall out of her eyes and spent the rest of the night

crying in the shower until someone finally came in and found her.


	20. the curse is broken

Chapter 20

Regina crashed through Emma's doors and say Mary Marget was not there

but she heard the shower running so she ran upstairs. She saw Emma sitting

in the shower and bent down to help her up. "Emma what are you doing in

the shower have you been here all night?" Emma looked up after hearing the

voice that was in all her dreams "Regina what….. How … shouldn't

you be at work?" Regina smiled at her and Emma heart started beating out

of her chest and Regina helped her out. "I was headed there but I wanted to

come check on you make sure you were ok you seemed very upset when

you left my house it broke my heart." Emma was happy to hear that Regina

was really worried about her but she was still concerned that Regina was

developing feelings for Danny. "Emma I know this seems like a bad time

but I want you to meet Danny I have told him so much about you and he

really wants to meet the women well girl I talk highly about." Emma

decided it couldn't hurt to make Regina happy so she aggred. As Regina

was about to leave Emma grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving she had

to tell her something and do what needed to be done. "Regina I just wanted

to say thank you for coming to check on me it really means a lot. Regina I

love you." Regina opened her mouth to say something but Emma stopped

her. "No please let me finsh. I have loved you since the day Henry told me you were my one true love I didn't understand at first but now I do. Regina

will you do me the honour of letting me do what needs to be done?" Before

Regina could respond Emma pushed her lips up against Regina's it took a

while but finally Regina responded back and Emma began to transform back

into a 28 year old as that happened Regina wound her arms around Emma's

neck and Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's waist when they pulled

apart Regina was happy to see a 28 year old women in front of her other

then a 13 year old child. "Your back it's good to see you" Regina held on to

Emma for dear life. "I'm back and you have no idea how happy I am that

I'm back. You know what I think Danny should meet the women you talk so

highly about because he needs to know he has no chance with you." Regina

sent out that sexy smirk that Emma loved so much and as she led Emma out

of the house to drive her to work she called to make a plan for Danny to

meet Emma. Emma was gonna expose Danny and make him admit he was

the reincarnated body of Daniel the stable boy Regina's first love and he

was never going to get her back.

A/N: ok that's the end. Now I need to know if you guys want me to write a sequel about Regina and Emma's life now that Emma is back to being 28 if people say they want a sequel I will write one so let me know


	21. AN

I have just posted my sequel to Finding true love. The sequel is called true love is found then lost let me know what you think


End file.
